Runaway Prince
by The Pheonix1710
Summary: When an attack on his kingdom threatens everything he loves, Prince Natsu Dragneel is forced away by his parents to find the only Guild that might be willing to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my first fanfiction. Ever. And I really hope you like it. I was hesitant at first to write this story, but I ended up doing it anyway. Though just so you know, English is not really my language, so I'm very unsure if I am writing it right or wrong. And I don't know if I'm gonna keep writing if no one likes it, but I can try, I guess.**

 **Well, anyway, enough about that. let's start, shall we?**

 **Summary: Natsu Dragneel, is the prince of the Dragons' kingdom. One day the kingdom is attacked, by a dragon. And Natsu's parents send him away to get help from the guild Fairy Tale, which lies in the kingdom of Fiore. What will happen? Will Natsu manage to get help? And will Fairy Tale help him?**

"Speech"  
 _'Thoughts'  
_ **Flashback  
Year/location**

* * *

 **Runaway Prince**

Chapter 1:

400 years ago, there were two kingdoms who came together as one, creating one big kingdom together.

Despite being former enemies, neither kingdoms were as foolish as to simply brush each other off in their fight when they both knew they'd need each other in a certain time.

Their fight was nothing compared to what was happening around the world, so they had no choice but to grudgingly accept each other.

The kingdoms in which the stories surround are named The Kingdom of Fiore and The Dragons' Kingdom.

The Kingdoms was vastly different from one another, for in Fiore there was something called wizards Guild. Now wizards weren't uncommon, in fact, there were estimated that there were more magical people than there were people who didn't have magic.

Guilds were what wizards came to, to earn money, make friends and train.

Now, the Dragons' Kingdom didn't have Guilds, although there were no more few magical people than in Fiore, in fact, there were much more magical creature that lived there, such as Dragons – big, beautiful, majestic beings – and flying, talking cats, which were more commonly known as exceeds.

There also lived people known as Dragon Slayers.

Dragon Slayers were just as the name suggests, it was magic used to slay dragons. Now that would bring up some questions, as it was dragons that were teaching them.

Why would dragons find the time to teach humans magic that can be used to kill them? That didn't make any sense, but then again, not everything has to.

Though, there _was_ a simple answer to that.

The dragons simply liked humans. They were fascinated by them, entranced and enchanted. They trusted humans; they had no qualms teaching them their ways.

That was their mistake.

Now, the two kingdoms lived in harmony with each other for many years, despite the tense and sometimes hostile feeling that was present there with the fact that they were former enemies.

They didn't actually have anything against each other; it was simply a childish squabble between the two kings, who had actually been childhood friends. It wasn't anything big, just something either of them said and they hadn't let go of it since.

Now also take into mind that, as weird as it sounds, the King in the Dragons' kingdom was actually human. Though not a normal human, mind you, his mother having been a dragon, while his father had been human.

The dragons didn't have anything against the humans of Fiore and the humans, in turn, didn't have anything against the dragons.

Now, back to the mistake the dragons made. Their problem was that they were too trusting. They were naïve, stupid, thoughtless.

They didn't think it through, they were never suspicious of anything or anyone. Just because they liked the humans, it made them blind and careless.

They never thought they'd ever be betrayed by one of their own.

Acnologia had always been special, in the way he'd grasped the concept of Dragon Slayer magic as fast as he did. He'd been nothing but kind to anyone, selfless even.

But that was all an act, for underneath, there lied a darker side that no one had ever seen.

No one knew it, but at night, when everyone was asleep, Acnologia went on a killing spree.

He killed many humans in his time, so much in fact, that he eventually lost his humanity.

He went mad, his form was changing and though the elders had warned him of this, he had never listened. They had told him that should he do certain things, he would be changed.

His mind would shatter, and he would transform into the being his magic meant to slay. He turned into a dragon, the first of many humans to do the same.

The Dragon played waste on the land. He spared no one and killed everyone.

The few survivors that had gotten away from Fiore began hating the dragons, told them it was their fault, that hadn't they been as naïve as they had, then their loved ones would still be alive.

But the humans who lived with the Dragons protected them, told them that they shouldn't blame all for one man's actions.

That little argument eventually turned into a full-fledged war. It was only to be expected, after all. They had already been tense before, something had to push them over the line and it seemed Acnologia would be the cause of that.

The war held on for 20 long years. The two kingdoms separated so they no longer had to see the other and the people continued living like nothing had happened at all.

The Dragons lived with its people, though having learned their lesson, they weren't as open-minded as they had been.

But they continued living, cause there was nothing else they could do and they managed to stay happy, though they could no longer leave their border.

That was fine with them, however, as long as they were left alone, it made no difference to them.

But they all shared the same hope in their hearts, that the dragon who started the whole war would never be seen again in the future.

 _They could only hope..._

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So...this is the second chapter. And just so you all know, I don't think I'm gonna have ships in this. I don't really like writing about that...but, we'll see. I guess.**

 **So, I really hope you like this chapter, if not...then I can't really do anything about it.**

 **Well, anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2

In a land far away hidden by many trees, lies the kingdom of the dragons, or as they call it the dragons kingdom. The people here, the dragon slayers, are nice to most of the other people in the kingdom. But not so much to those, who live in fiore, not that they actually see them very much, they like to keep hidden.

The King and Queen of the dragons kingdom love there people very much. The King is called Haru Dragneel, he is a nice person, and everyone in the land respect him very much. He has white hair.

His wife, the Queen's name is Hana Dragneel, she is a very loving person, sweet. She is also respected very highly by her people. She has long, beautiful, pink hair that reaches her back.

Together, the two of them has a child, he is the prince. His name is Natsu Dragneel. He is 12 years old. He has spiky, pink hair, with white lines at the tip of his hair. Everybody likes the prince, since the day he was born.

He has a bit of his mothers' personality and his fathers. He is intelligent, clever, well behaved, nice, and matured. And when it came to fighting, he was a prodigy.

Today, though, no one was exactly prepared for what was about to come...

* * *

 **Year X789**

It started like a normal day for the kingdom. The King did his duties, the same as the Queen, and the price was in his room and studied. They were all interrupted, however, by someone screaming, and a loud roar.

 **"ROARRRRRR!"**

The king and the Queen, both ran to a window, to see what the commotion was about, and when they did, their eyes widened in horror. It was a big black dragon, with blue markings covering it.

"Acnologia…" The king muttered with horror.

"That's impossible..It's supposed to be dead…Isn't it..?" The Queen asked. The King shook his head.

"I thought so to…But apparently not…" Just as he said that, the castle began to shake violently, causing them to lose balance and fall. "We don't have much time left! Quickly, we have to get Natsu!" The king yelled, as he stood up and helped the Queen.

"Mother! Father!"

Both of them looked over to see Natsu running over to them.

"What's happening?" He asked as Hana ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Natsu-" But Hana was cut off, by another earthquake, causing them both fall. Natsu caught glimpse of something blue and black, and his eyes went wide.

"What is that..?" He asked with a barley restrained voice.

"It's Acnologia." His mother explained as she got up and helped her son up. Natsu's eyes went even wider, if that's possible.

"Acnologia...? But isn't he dead..?"

The prince has heard many stories about the dragon king, everybody in the land has. It was said that Acnologia manage to destroy an entire country all on his own, with only one attack. He was a force to be reckoned with indeed.

Nobody has ever fought Acnologia, and came out alive. But 400 years ago, he just disappeared, and nobody heard from him ever again.

Everybody just assumed he was dead, but apparently, that was not the case.

Natsu was, however, brought back to reality, by his mother shaking him. "That's not important right now, Natsu! What is, is that you get out of here!" She said.

Natsu froze. "But mother...I can't just leave you!" His father came over to him, and bent down, so they were eye level.

"You have to! You have to get out of here!"

"But, mother...father..." Natsu whispered, with tears building in his eyes. His parents' expressions soften when they looked at him.

"Its okay, Natsu. But, we are only going to be alright, when we know, that you got out of here safely." His father said, smiling softly at his son."Can you promise that you get out of here? And we'll come to get you."

Natsu hesitated a moment, but nodded nonetheless. Suddenly there was another earthquake.

"We don't have much time! We have to hurry!" Haru said. He took his wife and son, and ran as fast as he could. They ran to the gate that led to the other side, to the kingdom of fiore. They stopped running and Haru and Hana, both looked at their son.

"Listen, Natsu. I want you to do exactly what I say." Hana began strictly. Natsu nodded with tears already running down his face. "Good. Now, listen. I want you to find a wizard guild called fairy tail. Tell them everything that happened here, and there be sure to help."

"But, mother...wizard guilds' is in fiore, they hate our kingdom...they won't help us…" Natsu said. This time it was his father that answered.

"That is true, they hate our kingdom. But Fairy tail is different. They don't care who we are, or were we are from. They will help everyone they can. They even have some dragon slayers' on their side." Natsu's eyes went wide at that last part."And we are friends' with their master. Just tell them who you are, and find every dragon slayer that you can. We need everyone we get to help fight this monster. Is that understood?" He asked.

Natsu nodded. "Understood father." He was about to say something more, when he caught sight of someone running towards them, holding something in his hand.

"Your majesty!" The figure yelled. It was a voice of a male. He stopped right in front of them. He had strange blue hair, and green eyes. He was holding a coat in his hand. "I got the coat you asked for, your majesty."

"Good, thank you Aki." Hana took the coat out of the hands of the man, named Aki, and took it over Natsu. The coat was black, with a hood, to hide his face. "Now, Natsu, I want you to have this on, and do not take it off before you are in the guild. Understand?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good, and Aki." Hana began, looking at the man, who looked back on her, before continuing. "Please take of my son, protect him, and make sure he gets to the other side unharmed." She said in a pleading voice. Aki looked at her, smiling softly, before replaying, without hesitation.

"Of course, your majesty. I will protect him with my life."

"Thank you." Suddenly there was another earthquake.

"You have to get out of here now!" Haru suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, your majesty. Come now my prince, we have to go." Aki said, as he took a hold on Natsu's hand. But, Natsu broke free, and hugged his mother.

"But, mother. What about you? Are you gonna be ok...?" Natsu whispered. Hana returned the hug, with her own tears falling.

"It's okay, I promise, we'll be alright…" She replied.

"Go on son, you have to get out of here, we'll only be alright, once we know your safe..." Haru spoke next as he hugged both his son and his wife. Aki, meanwhile, watched this all with a sad face, hoping that they would really be alright.

Another earthquake brought them back to reality, and Aki took hold of the prince once more, before running of towards the door, with one last thought.

 _Please your majesty's be careful, and I'll keep my promise, I'll protect the prince, even if it costs me my life..._

* * *

 **So, how was that...? Good or bad...?**

 **Let me know in the reviews!**

 **And again, I'm sorry if I wrote anything wrong.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me again!**

 **So, this is the third chapter...I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't have anything left to say, so let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 3

They were in the forest now, they had just managed to get out, but only barley. The dragon had attacked them, and was about to take the prince, when Aki got in the way. He was bitten, but it wasn't anything serious, though it still hurt.

Right now though, they were running as fast as they can. They didn't know how, but, apparently Acnologia had gained some followers. Human followers, not dragons.

And since Acnologia couldn't go further than the gate, he made the humans follow them instead, with one order and one order only: _Capture the prince._

But unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which view you see, Aki was still with him, so it wasn't going to be easy.

Aki was holding Natsu's hand, and was dragging the prince behind him, right when they were about to take a left turn, to hide behind a tree. The men, who fallowed them, just ran past them, completely oblivious, to where they are.

They were silent for a moment, waiting for the men to disappear, before Aki was the one to break the silence, turning to Natsu, who was panting.

"Are you okay, my prince?" He asked. Said prince turned to look at Aki, before answering silently, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm fine...what about you..? You're hurt…" Aki smiled softly. No matter the situation, the prince was always more concerned about others than himself, just like his mother.

"Yes, I'm fine my prince, it's nothing too serious..." He replied. Natsu nodded, before turning his head to look the other way. It was comfortable silence for a moment, both trying to catch their breath, before the prince broke it.

"Aki, do you think mother and father are alright..?" He asked silently. Said man turned towards Natsu. Seeing the sad face of the prince, he smiled softly, answering just as silently.

"Yes, my prince, I'm sure they are fine. After all, it's not that easy to take them down, right?" The prince turned to look at him again, and after a moment smiled, seeing the confidence on his face, and truth in his words.

"Yes, your right, Aki. I guess we can't do much, other than hope that they are doing alright…" There was another moment of silent, before Aki stood up, dusted himself, and held out his hand for the prince to take.

"We must go now my prince, before we're find out." Natsu took his hand, and nodded. Right before they were about to take off running, however, a voice stopped them.

"Too late!" It shouted. Right then, Natsu fell on his knees, holding his shoulder, gritting his teeth in pain. Aki's eyes widened as he helped the prince up.

"My prince! Are you alright?" He asked franticly. The boy looked up, still holding his shoulder, before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aki. Thank you." Aki sighted in relief, that he was okay, but turned serious, turning to the man that attacked them. There were 12 men surrounding them now, all wearing black cloaks with hoods on.

The only one not wearing the hood was the man at the front, which they guessed is the leader of this group. He had black hair and black eyes, his face emotionless.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Aki demanded, still holding the prince.

"You do not need to know who we are, as for what we want...hand over the prince."The man said in an emotionlessly. Natsu went wide eyed. Aki was a little shocked, before regaining himself, his face set in determination.

"No way am I gonna hand him over to you guys. And why do you want him anyway?" He questioned. The man's face was still emotionless, giving away nothing.

"We do not know 'why', we're just following orders." He answered calmly. "Now. Hand him over." Aki's face was suddenly angry.

"I already told you! I am not gonna hand him over. If you want him, then your gonna have to fight me." He stated.

"Aki..." He heard the prince voice, but he didn't take his eyes of his opponent, afraid that they might try something.

"Yes, my prince, what is it?" He asked.

"Just hand me over." He said softly. Aki's eyes widened. "It's not worth for you to lose your life, just because you want to protect me..." He continued. Aki's face suddenly held determination.

"I would _never_ do that, my prince. I made a promise to your mother, that I would protect you with my life, and I'm not about to break it. Even if she didn't say it, I would still do without hesitation." He stated, meaning every word from the bottom of his heart. His face broke into a small smile at the end.

Natsu was stunned. He never thought that Aki cared for him that much, to sacrifice his life. But, he guessed he shouldn't be that surprised, considering what he'd done for him.

Even though he was the prince, and that was their job, to protect him, he thought he did it only because he had to, not because he cared.

"Thanks...Aki..." He said softly. Suddenly the man on the other side moved, making both of them tense. And then there was a sword, moving towards Natsu. But Aki moved faster, and pushed the prince out of the way. He grunted in pain as the sword hit his arm.

"Aki!" Natsu shouted as he lay on the ground. Aki moved his head to see the prince, smiling softly, and saying comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, my prince. But it looks like you're on your own now."

"But, Aki...I can't leave you. I can't do it on my own..." Natsu said silently, with some tears gathering in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me my prince, and I know you can do it." He replied softly

"Aki…"

"Go, my prince. Please...You must be safe." Suddenly the man on the other side began to move again, running towards Natsu, who was now on his knees. But Aki, once again, got in his way.

"Go now, my prince! I'll be fine." He shouted. "Be safe." Natsu closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, his tears finally falling, as he stood up, turning his back on them, took on the hood and whispered something softly, so only Aki could hear it, before running away.

"I'm sorry...Aki…" Aki looked after him with a smile on his face.

 _Its okay, my prince. It is my job to protect you after all.._ He thought. Then the men began to run in the same direction as Natsu.

"Come on, don't let him get away!"

"Get him!" They shouted.

But, Aki stood in front of them, blocking their way, with his arms outstretched, smirking slightly.

"I don't think so!" He stated as he took his hands to his mouth, and breathing in air.

 **"Water dragon roar!"**

Water came out of his mouth, and engulfed the men. But this fight wasn't over, it had barely begun.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Did you like it, or...?**

 **Please review.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **With Natsu**

He was tired of running. He had been running for a day now, and he still hadn't found the guild he was looking for.

Luckily though, it seems that Aki had beaten the men, since he hadn't ran into dangers yet.

 _Aki…_

He hoped the man was alright. Same with his parents. He hoped they were still alive, and fighting. That's all he really could do; hope.

He hoped they were alright, he hoped the dragon was gone, just hope.

He stopped running for a moment, to catch his breath. He was panting. One hand was on a tree to help steady himself, and the other hand over his heart.

He sighed as he let himself slid down the tree. He drew his knees to his chest, as a lone tear fall down his cheek.

 _Aki...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have left him there...Mother…Father...I'm sorry...It's all my fault..._ He thought sadly. Yes, it's true. It is his fault after all, or that's what he thought anyway. It's his fault Acnologia attacked. It's his fault Aki might be dead. It's his fault his country was destroyed, and the people maybe gone.

It was all his fault.

And just because Acnologia wanted him? He didn't even know why. What was so special about him that made Acnologia want to attack them just to get him? He didn't understand. It was all just so confusing.

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the figure slowly making his way towards him, until it was too late.

Someone took his arms and lifted him up. It was the man from before. Still with his emotionless face. The other men were behind him, with their hoods still on, though some of them were still a little wet from the fight.

Natsu flinched, startled, that he didn't notice someone. He tried to get loose, but the man wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" He shouted. "Who are you anyway...what do you want with me..?" Then he suddenly realized something. If the men were here, then what happened to…?

"What happened to Aki..? What did you do to him..?" He asked. The man just looked at I'm, still emotionless, before answering calmly.

"Oh, you mean that little friend of yours..? Don't worry he's alive, we didn't have time to kill him, if we were going to go after you..." At that Natsu sighed in relief. "However..." The man continued and Natsu hold his breath. "I can't say that he is in good shape. He fought well, I'll give him that, though in the end, he ended up losing. He lost quite a lot of blood, and I'm not sure if he's conscious right now."

 _Well…at least he's alive...I hope..._ Natsu thought. "So what _are_ you gonna do to me..?" He asked.

"You'll found out soon enough." The man answered with a smirk as he slowly turned around.

"Sorry. But, I've got something to do and that doesn't include me getting caught." Natsu stated with a smirk of his own. Suddenly his arms were on fire, and the man let go in fear of getting burned.

"Damn brat!"

Natsu dropped on the ground and started running. Even though he was a prodigy at fighting, not even he could beat 12 men, twice his size. That would just be stupid and suicidal too.

So the only logical thing to do was to run.

And so he did. Though not for long.

They slowly caught up to him, and surrounded him. He tried fighting, and he did pretty good too, but he was already exhausted, and being only a child, against 12 grown men, it didn't look good.

And so they slowly overpowered him. It ended with him on the ground, panting for breath. The man stood before him, arms crossed, a smirk on his smug face, though his eyes still rendered emotionless.

"So, are you gonna come with us now..? It's useless to keep fighting...and you don't have much of a choice..?" He began to walk towards him.

Natsu slowly got up, still panting, with his arm on a tree. Everything seemed to go in a slow motion.

He couldn't lose now. He made a promise to his parents that he would find the wizard guild, and he intended to keep it. But that meant that he couldn't get caught, and he wouldn't either, he had to keep fighting.

 _For Mother...Father…and Aki..._

They sacrificed themselves for him to be safe, and if he lost now, then there sacrifice would mean nothing. And he couldn't let that happen.

And so he made up his mind. It didn't matter if it was useless, or how stupid it sounds, but he didn't have much of a choice.

So he kept fighting, with a new found determination.

 **"Fire dragon roar!"** He shouted. The men had to jump out of the way. And so he kept fighting. Slowly but surely, he overpowered them.

And in the end, it was he, who, stood. All the men were on the ground, beaten.

He was panting, though. Of course he was. Who wouldn't be tired after a fight like that?

But he had to keep going, before they woke up.

He had to find Fairy Tail, before it's too late.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **Let me just say something first. Even though Natsu is a prodegy at fighting, he's still a child. And it would be kinda hard seeing as it is 1 child against 12 grown men. And so, this scene was necessary.**

 **But anyway, review.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **I don't have anything to say so let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Magnolia town, Fairy Tail Guild**

In Magnolia town, the Guild Fairy Tail was the same as always. Noisy, Rowdy and everything that Fairy Tail is. They were partying right now, though no one knew why. They were always partying.

Cana Alberona was having a drinking contest with Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. And she was winning, too. Not that much of a surprise, though, considering who she is.

Elfman Strauss was running around, shouting something about a 'man', while looking for a fight. His sisters Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss were, both behind the bar, cleaning glasses and talking to the master.

Erza Scarlet was sitting calmly at the bar, eating her favorite cake, oblivious to the world around her. Levy McGarden was trying to read a book, with her two teammates, Jet and Droy, behind her arguing about her favorite color. Or something like that. Lucy Heartfillia was also sitting at the bar, looking at her guild mates with a nervous smile on her face.

Gray fullbuster was running around the Guild looking for his clothes, while trying to hide from a certain water mage. Gajeel Redfox was fighting someone. He had already beat half of his guild mates. And Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt was sitting at the bar talking about something.

The fight around them was becoming more intense. Gray had managed to find his clothes, but he bumped into Gajeel and now the two of them were having a big fight, drawing the attention of the other Guild members. Elfman ran towards them, not wanting them to have all the fun. But as soon as he came close enough, both Gray and Gajeel hit him in the face, sending him flying.

Unfortunately for them, he was sent flying right towards Erza and landed on her cake. All movement suddenly stopped, as everyone froze, all looking at Erza. She was looking at Elfman with a dark look on her face.

It was still for a moment, as nobody moved, before Erza walked toward Elman and knocked him out. Then she turned towards the other Guild members, who all flinched at the look she was giving them.

"You Idiots! Can't you try to act a little more mature!? No more fighting each other! Now sit down and don't fight." She spoke in a commanding voice. Everybody quickly nodded and went to do as she said. "And you two!" She pointed at Gray and Gajeel, who both froze. She walked towards them and the she hit them on the head. "Idiots..." She mumbled.

She went to the bar, to get a new cake, with Gray and Gajeel following after her, rubbing their heads and glaring at each other. After a while everything settled down. Erza was now eating her cake, while talking to Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Gajeel and Gray.

They talked for a while before suddenly Wendy and Gajeel heads snapped towards the door. They shot each other a look, which didn't go unnoticed by the others, who became curious.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. But the ignored her, still staring at the door.

"Do you smell that?" Wendy asked Gajeel, slowly.

"Yeah..." He replied just as slowly.

"Smell what?" Gray asked, annoyed. It was Wendy, who answered.

"It smells...familiar. i know that smell. It smells like...dragons..." The others eyes widened at that.

"Yeah, I smell it too..." Gajeel added. And then his eyes widened in surprise. "You don't think it's...?" Wendy's eyes also widened in realization.

"Yeah, it is possible, I think…it can't be a dragon, that's impossible, but it can be a dragon slayer…"

"And what's the problem?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I don't see what you get so worked up over. What's the problem with a dragon slayer?" Romeo asked in confusion. The others were also confused, so Gajeel decided to clear it up for them.

"You know how our land is hidden, right?" At their nods, he continued. "Well most dragon slayers like to keep hidden, they don't like this land. So they don't leave ours. They hate the people in fiore, just as it is the other way around. And as such it isn't many that walk outside the line between the lands. It's very rare." He finished, with a frown. Wendy matching his expression. The others was silent, thinking about what they were told.

"Someone's' coming…" Wendy said as she stared at the door, hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer. Eventually, after a minute or so, the doors to the guild opened.

It drew the attention of everyone in the guild, as they looked to see who it was.

You couldn't see the person's face as he had a cloak wrapped around him, with a hood on. Makarov walked causally towards the person, so he stood right in front of him.

"And, who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Is this Fairy Tail…?" The person questioned. His voice sounded surprisingly young.

"Yes, it is." Makarov replied.

"I…made…it…" The person managed to say before he suddenly collapsed. Makarov was quick enough to catch him and set him gently on the ground.

He called for Wendy and she came right away, with Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Lucy following not far behind. They took of his hood and were surprised at what they found.

It was a boy. He had strange pink hair with white stripes at the tip of his hair. He was no older than 12, a year younger than Wendy and Romeo. Gajeel's eyes widened.

"…But…what is he doing here…?" He asked no one in particular. Wendy's eyes also widened.

"…I don't get it…he shouldn't be here…" She spoke in the same confused tone.

"You know him?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"We don't exactly know him, but we do know who he is. Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the dragons' kingdom." Wendy replied. Now everyone were surprised.

"But…what is he doing here then? If he is a prince, shouldn't he be in a castle, or something?" Gray asked.

"We should worry about that later." Makarov interrupted. "Take him to the infirmary." He added.

"Yes, Master." Erza obliged as she carried the boy up to the infirmary, with Wendy following behind her.

There was silence for a moment as everyone was still in a bit of shock, before Gray was the one to break it.

"So, what now…" He asked.

"Now…we wait." Makarov answered.

 **So how was it? Bad wasn't it?**

 **...Oh well...**

 **I am sorry for any missplelling, but I am trying to get better.**

 **I know I used a little time on it, but it was a little hard. So yeah...**

 **Well anyway, here is the age if anyone is wondering:**

 **Natsu- 12**

 **Gray- 17**

 **Erza- 18**

 **Lucy- 17**

 **Gajeel- 17**

 **Wendy- 13**

 **Romeo- 13**

 **And everyone else is their respective age as they are in the anime. Natsu is the only one. And this takes place after tenrou island, so Lisanna is back as you saw.**

 **I don't know when I'll write the next chapter, it is a little hard, but I guess I'll try.**

 **Please review. I love the feedback.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back again! (not that you would care)**

 **Sorry it took so long, but it was very hard and I didn't know what to write. And just to make it clear, NO, I am not gonna have romance in this. 'Cause, honestly, I HATE romance. It's boring to put it bluntly.**

 **So, sorry if you don't like that.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Magnolia town, Fairy Tail guild**

In Fairy Tail, everything was quiet, which was very unusual. Everyone was sitting very still. There was a tense air around them. They were anxious. It's been a Day, since the Prince have come to the Guild, and he has yet to Wake up. Wendy is in the infirmary healing him, With Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Lucy.

She said he was exhausted, and that he had small bruises, but otherwise was Okay.

Everyone was anxious to hear what had happened to him, and why he was here. Something serious must have happened, that much was clear.

While everyone seemed worried, Makarov was sitting at the bar, thinking.

 _Something is wrong..._ He thought, with narrowed eyes. _Something must have happened, but what...what have you gotten yourself into, my friend..._ As he continued to think, the door to the infirmary opened suddenly, scaring the hell out of everyone, as Lucy came running out.

"He's awake." She said. Makarov stood up, and went beside her, as he looked around at the Guild.

"Everyone stay here, I'll talk to him first." And he walked in to the Infirmary, with Lucy following, and she closed the door.

Everyone resumed what they were doing. Sitting still, and waiting.

 **The infirmary, few min prior**

Wendy was just about done healing the Prince, and she was resting at his bedside, talking with the others about something, when a moan interrupted them. They turned towards the bed, and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

He sat up, looking around, seeming confused, and then his eyes settled on them. He looked at them for a while, and they looked back, as they don't know what to say. There was an awkward silence for a while. Natsu was the one to break it.

"Who are you…?" He asked curiously. They looked at each other, and Erza was the one to answer, with a small smile.

"I'm Erza, and this is Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy. Nice to meet you." He nodded slowly, still feeling confused.

"Where am I...?" He asked.

"You're in infirmary." Gray answered. Natsu nodded again.

"Is this Fairy Tail...?" He asked. They looked at each other, and then they nodded. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "I made it..."

The others shoot each other confused looks. They were silent for a while, until Wendy broke it.

"So..." She began nervously, as everyone was looking at her. ''Can you tell us what happened to you?'' Natsu suddenly turned sad, and looked away.

"Yeah..." He began quietly. ''But, could you get your master...'' They nodded, and Lucy ran out the door. She came in moments later, With Master. He walked towards the boy, and stood in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Makarov, the master of the Guild. Now, can you please tell us what happened..." He asked. Natsu nodded.

"Well, we were attacked..." He began. Makarov' eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean...? By whom...?"

"We were attacked…by Acnologia..." Everyone's' eyes widened. They know who Acnologia is. You would have to be a complete idiot, to not know it.

"But, isn't he dead..." Lucy asked, in a confused tone. Natsu shook his head, slowly.

"I thought so too...but, no. He is very much alive..." He whispered. Everyone looked at him, silently telling him to go on, which he did.

"I was in my room when I heard the roar, I ran out...I met up with my parents. And that's when I saw him...Acnologia. Mother and Father told me what was going on, and they said that I had to find Fairy Tail...they said that they will help...Mother and father tried to fight back, but I guess he was too strong...I don't know what happened...I don't know if they are dead or alive..Acnologia completely destroyed the land...there's nothing left...I don't know if anyone managed to get out of there alive..." He whispered, sadness leaking every word.

Then there was silence. Wendy was crying, sad that there land was destroyed, and that maybe everyone is dead. Gajeel was better at hiding his emotions, though he was still feeling Sad, not that he showed it though.

Everyone else was also feeling many emotions raging from sadness, to anger. Sadness for the People that died and anger for what Acnologia did.

Lucy was trusting Wendy, though she herself was feeling Sad. Gray was also Sad, though he was angry too. Erza was also very angry at Acnologia. And Makarov was furious, though he was also very Sad, for what he assumed happened to his old friends.

"There is more..." Natsu continued, snapping everyone attention on him again. ''I wasn't alone though, I had Aki with me. He was our servant, I Guess you could call it. We were running in the Forest, and we were attacked again, though it wasn't Acnologia. It was his followers I guess…They were after me…Aki told me to run, while he was holding them off. And now I am here." He finished.

Everyone was quiet, thinking about what they were told. Lucy was the one to break the silence, turning nervous eyes to him.

"But what about…Aki, was it…? You don't think…" She trailed off. He looked down as he answered.

"To be honest...I'm not sure. But I do hope he is alright..."

There was an uneasy silence lingering in the air, everyone too wrapped up in their thoughts. Makarov was the one to break it.

"Well let's not dwell on that now, we can think about it later." He turned towards Natsu with a smile. "Now, how about you meet the rest of the Guild." At that everyone else also smiled, and walked out the door. Makarov was about to walk out too, when Natsu Stopped him.

"Wait...Makarov…" He turned around to see Natsu looking at him. "My parents told me you were friends, Will you help me fight Acnologia..I can't do it alone, I need all the help I can get...So will you..."He questioned. Makarov looked at him for a moment, and then he grinned at him.

"Of course I'll help. It's the least I can do." Natsu smiled in Return.

"Thank you, Makarov." And With that, they both walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Well there you have it.**

 **Just to let you know, I'm not really into fairy tail right now, it's more of Naruto. (you can check my Naruto stories if you want. It would be appriciated)**

 **So I don't know when I'll write a new chapter or if I do. But maybe I'll post something else, Naruto maybe...i don't know, I guess we'll see.**

 **I'm really sorry, if you actually liked this story. (which I seriously doubt)**

 **Well anyway. Please Review.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
